


Seven worlds apart. Practice short idea

by MorgendorfferV93



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original work - Freeform, Short Story, own work, practice draft, short idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgendorfferV93/pseuds/MorgendorfferV93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a chapter I wrote of an up coming novel I am writing. This chapter is random and more of practice to get comfortable with the characters.<br/>This is my own original work. I hope you enjoy this random one sho I wrote for it.<br/>All feed back is welcome as I'd love to know what people think. </p><p>Taylor.<br/>Marcus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven worlds apart. Practice short idea

Basic novel short stories.  
Seven Worlds Apart.

Story One:

As I lay on the cold stone, I couldn't help but surrender to the pains that surrounded my fragile corpse. I'd been through enough to know when it really was enough, and now I was ready to give up.  
It had been a long journey, and the word exhausted was not taken too lightly on my part, it was more of an exaggerated understatement to say the least. For many a time I'd always mulled over what my final words would be, not really something to think about, but I'd imagine everyone does.  
Perhaps I could have the more dramatic approach, stay silent and let the onlookers watch as the light shifts from my gaze, a silent soul lost, my words a mystery. Or maybe a more obvious approach. ‘Goodbye cruel world.’  
To be honest I'd never really considered that I would have the time to decide my final words as I lay helpless, Id always assumed it would just happen. Quick and painless with one final cry to the world.  
“Taylor?” The echoes of a sweet, lost song travelled through me. It called my name. “Taylor? Can you hear me?”  
“I can..yes.” I almost felt bad for speaking out, my musky hush voice ruining the sweet sound of Marcus’s.  
“We have to get out of here.” Marcus made that idea sound so easy, like I could just get up and walk away.  
“Some how I doubt your suggestion will work to your liking, kiddo.” At least I could be honest with him in my dying hour.  
“Don't be so bloody dramatic you drunk fool! And don't call me Kiddo!”  
The oddly shaped image of Marcus appeared before me, oh and there was Marcus number two, wait three?  
“Marcus. Whichever one of you would like to answer. What happened?” Slowly I attempted to pick myself up from the floor, after a few failed attempts I managed not to fall.  
“You suggested we go out. I agreed under the circumstances that you didn't get drunk and embarrass yourself.. And me. You agreed. We came out and you got drunk.” Was he pissed at me?  
“You ever thought of writing poetry? That was a beautiful speech.” I couldn't help my wonderful sarcasm, Marcus was always a spoil sport.  
“Taylor I'm being serious. You promised me and then this happens.”  
“I am sorry ok?” I tried a sweet smile, but Marcus's long, stern face told me that he definitely wasn’t impressed. Another night on the couch it was.

I could vaguely remember the journey home, I remember an argument, a cab, another argument, the bedroom door slamming and blank. Now waking up on the couch with a thudding headache reminded me why I avoided going out.  
I wasn't sure what time it was, but it must have been early as the sun was blinding me through the curtains. Sitting up I quickly checked my phone. 12:30! Shit! I was missing work. Damn it Marcus, was this his way of punishing me, the bastard.  
Unlocking my phone I quickly sent Marcus a loving message. Although it was almost impossible to see with the bright light hurting my eyes.  
‘Marcus you total twat. I hope you're  
happy that I'm missing work  
you arse! Taylor X’  
I hope he's satisfied! Honestly you wouldn't think we'd been together for almost two years with the way he was towards me. I'd been nothing but a darling to him, but yet he always claimed that I was a douche to him, and treated him like a tool. It was a bloody good job I loved him.  
Just then my phone buzzed in my pocket, distracting me from my thoughts.  
‘Taylor you are an idiot. Seriously  
it's Saturday you moron! I'll be back  
later, clean yourself and the apartment  
up. Marcus X’  
Oh shit. Well looked like I had some making up to do, but that was always the fun part.  
Forcing my sorry state off the couch, I quickly jumped into the shower. The water felt good on my skin, I never wanted to leave this magical little box. As I stood in the shower I couldn't help but smile to myself.  
I must be the luckiest man in the world, sharing my wonderful London apartment with my amazing man!  
Of course I'd never tell Marcus that, he'd just call me gay and then there'd be some kind of pun for stating the obvious. I could just picture him with his thick, dark hair hanging above his perfectly shaped eyebrows.  
Damn. Even when he wasn't here he turned me on.  
Stepping out the shower, I wrapped a towel around my waste before entering out into the lounge. Just then a loud ringing raced through my head, causing me even more pain.  
Grimacing at the noise, I quickly ran over to the ringing buzzer to relieve myself of it. Picking up the receiver, I was greeted with a voice that sounded even worse than the buzzer.  
“Hello, Marcus?” The annoyingly high voice squeaked through the speaker.  
“Guess again Darling.” I couldn't help keep the sarcasm from my voice.  
“Oh. Is Marcus there?”  
“No.” I immediately put the phone down. I had no time but Marcus's bloody sister today with her fucking voice! She sounded like nails on an old chalk board.  
As if she had heard my thoughts, the buzzer went again. Hesitating, I picked it once again.  
“Taylor let me in! How dare you hang up on me.” That bloody voice!  
“I told you Marcus isn't here, and I sure as hell don't want to see you.”  
“Don't be so rude. Let me in now.”  
“Seriously go away Beth, shouldn't you be drowning puppies or something?” My god, this woman.  
I was surprised not to here a nasty reply in the form of a scream, perhaps she really did have puppies to drown. Putting the phone down once again, I retreated to the bedroom to get changed.  
As I pulled on my dark grey jeans I couldn't help but admire my own reflection in the mirror. Dark green eyes stared back at me, they carried large bags under them, my god I looked rough. Picking up a brush, I combed through my dirty blonde hair. It was almost at my shoulders now, definitely due for a trim.  
Marcus always went on about how he loved my long curls, but honestly I hated them. Straightening them every morning was a hassle and a time waster.  
Just then my phone began to ring, bringing me away from my vain thoughts.  
“Yes.” I answered quickly, not checking to see who it was. To be honest I didn't really care.  
“Taylor what the fuck are you playing at?”  
“Well hello to you to my Gorgeous human.” I boomed.  
“I just got off the phone with a very angry Beth.”  
“Well well I see your stalker sister can't leave anything alone.”  
“Taylor what the hell is wrong with you?”  
“Marcus please, did you honestly think I'd want to be alone with her? Hell no.” What did he take me for?  
“I'm coming home, and Beth best be there when I get back.” The droning tone declared that the conversation was over.  
Fuck it. Let him be mad. There was no way I was letting that crazy bitch in, what if she tried to kill me? Then Marcus would feel bad. That would serve him right.  
Pulling on a simple black shirt, I carried on into the lounge. Pushing the blankets and pillows to the floor, I quickly switched on the TV, stretching out my long legs across the couch. This was more like it.

A strange vibration startled me awake. How long had I been sleeping? I couldn't even ember falling asleep. The apartment was dark now, it must be late. Where was Marcus?  
“Marcus?” I called out. Nothing.  
Then came the vibrating again, reaching into my pocket I quickly pulled out my phone. I didn't recognise the number on the screen, who the fuck could that be. Answering the phone, I was greeted yet again by that annoyingly high voice.  
“What!” I snapped. I wasn't in the mood for this.  
“Taylor, it's Marcus.” Beth's voice sounded different. Had she been crying?  
“What about Marcus?” I was concerned now, where was he?  
“There's been an accident.” I stayed silent, unable to speak as I anticipated the next words I would hear.  
“Marcus is in the hospital. He won't wake up.” 

Practice chapter.  
Tue. 13th October 2015


End file.
